During a well construction process, an expandable liner can be installed to provide zonal isolation or to isolate zones that experience fluid circulation issues. Sometimes failures of expandable liners, such as a failure to expand, occurs, which then leaves an annulus unisolated or unplugged. In such cases, the unexpanded (and uncemented) liner may impose a challenge to further wellbore operations. For example, without a pressure seal at a top of a liner, then a drilling operation may not be able to restart, particularly if there is severe loss zone that is not effectively isolated. Consequently, drilling operation may lose a considerable length of existing wellbore and sidetrack operations may be required above the unexpanded liner top in order to continue the process of well construction. Further, remedial actions may require to cut and retrieve liner out of the wellbore. This can lead to the loss of rig days or even weeks. Conventional liner hanger systems, however, may not offer any effective remedial option in terms of post equipment failure solution.